It All Started with Truth or Dare
by voodoo.love
Summary: Tonks, Lupin and Sirius have lots of fun getting drunk until something bad happens to Sirius! TL!
1. Dark and Stormy Fun

**Hey my name is Danielle. Just so you know i don't own Harry Potter. I just like mucking around with the characters! This story is called 'It All Started With Truth Or Dare' It has six chapters. I hope you like it! R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark and Stormy Fun**

It was a dark and stormy night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Remus Lupin was reading the Daily Prophet Late Edition.

There was a sudden thud.

He assumed it was thunder and continued to read.

Then there was a knocking at the door. It was Tonks. She had fallen over on her way up the stair.

"I'm so happy to see you, Tonks"

"Well that's great but in case you didn't notice Remus but I'm soaked. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait did you fly here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why didn't you Apperate?"

"Y 'know that would have saved me getting wet"

"I'll get you a towel"

"Why did you come all this way in the rain? Did you want to see Sirius?"

As Remus handed Tonks the towel she replied quietly "I came to see you."

But just as she said it there was a rumble of thunder.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the thunder."

"Oh. It's just. Oh. Never mind" Tonks said disappointed she didn't say what she was feeling.

At that moment there was a crack and Sirius was standing next to them.

"Hey Tonks. Hey Moony"

"Hey Sirius" Remus and Tonks said together. They both burst into laughter.

Sirius shook his head and went into the kitchen. He came back with three glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Thought you guys might want a drink" said Sirius

"Thanks Sirius" Said Tonks smiling

"All right just one" Remus said sensibly

30 minutes later

Tonks, Sirius and Remus are drunk

"Move over Tonks" said Sirius his words slurred

"Yeah Tonks move over" Remus agreed

"No. no, no, no, no, no, no, this is MY table!" Tonks said giggling and pointing to the table.

Tonks was standing on the kitchen table spilling fire whiskey everywhere. Then she lay down on the table with her empty glass clutched to her chest she fell asleep. Sirius pushed her off the table and ran into hiding, laughing like he was five years old. Remus lifted the still sleeping Tonks up and carried her upstairs. He gently placed her on his bed and heard Sirius yelling.

"HEY TONKS! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

Remus went downstairs to find Sirius asleep on the couch.

He decided to head up to the spare room.

End Chapter


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Danielle again. hope you liked the first chapter cyaz! R&R!!**

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Truth or Dare?**

Tonks was the first to wake.

"Why am I in here? What happened last night?" she muttered rubbing her head.

he wondered downstairs and saw the three empty glasses and the empty bottle of fire whiskey.

"Oh" she said. Laughing at her self and wondering how she had been embarrassed.

"Tonks?"

Remus had woken up

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked with a smile

"Looks like we all had fun"

Much to their amusement both Remus and Tonks turned around to see Sirius falling down the stairs.

"How about that game of truth or dare?"

"Truth or Dare?" questioned Tonks

"Maybe after the Order meeting that's today" Remus answered

"Oh okay" Sirius said disappointed

"More people can play then" Remus replied

"Oh yeah" Sirius said smiling

Every one arrives and the order meeting gets cancelled

"HEY EVERYONE! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sirius excitedly announced

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and McGonagall all conjured up a chair and sat in a circle.

Sirius spun the empty fire whiskey bottle. The top was pointing to Harry and the bottom to Dumbledore. Which meant it was Harry's turn to ask Dumbledore.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" replied Dumbledore

"Kiss the person you have the strongest feelings for"

Dumbledore leaned over to the person sitting next to. McGonagall was both surprised but also happy when Dumbledore kissed her.

Sirius spun the bottle again. This time it was Tonks turn to ask Remus.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Tonks had been hoping for this answer.

"Will you go on a date with me?" she whispered into Remus' ear

Everyone was curious as to what Tonks had asked when he said "Yes"

Snape was especially curious as to why Remus had turned bright red.

After the game Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny all questioned Remus and Tonks as to what had been said but neither would talk. They were too exited and nervous about their date.

End Chapter


	3. Disaster Date

**Chap. 3 of 6 lolz HAVE FUN!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Diaster Date**

Remus was getting all dressed up for his date with Tonks when Sirius walked in.

"Hey Moony. Where are you going?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin

"Nowhere."

"Don't look like nowhere" staring at his clothes.

"I'm going….out" Remus replied angrily as he left the room

From the front door Remus told Sirius no to wait up and left the house.

"Where are my keys?" Tonks asked herself angrily

"Looking for these?" Remus replied jangling her keys

"Yes! Where were they? And how did you get in?"

"They were in front door" He said smiling

They both laughed

"You look so beautiful tonight"

"Thanks" said Tonks obviously glad Sirius had wanted to play Truth or Dare.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Just a sec"

At the Restaurant

"I'm sorry Sir but if you are more than ten minutes late we give away your table, Please come back another time" said a smug looking waiter

Remus turned to Tonks

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault"

Tonk offered just go and conjure a pizza at her house.

"Sure" Agreed Remus

Tonks House after having pizza

"I can't believe I got pizza on my new dress"

"Here let my help you with that" Remus offered

They leaned in towards each other. Remus kissed Tonks softly on the cheek and then on the lips. They were interrupted by an unknown owl flying in through the window. Remus read the letter out loud.

_To whom it may concern,_

_We have a problem at number twelve Grimmuald Place. Sirius Black is in trouble we need you here right away._

_Signed Anonymous _

End Chapter


	4. A Terrible Thing

**Please R&R Love yas...**

**Danielle **

**Chapter 4**

**A Terrible Thing**

Remus and Tonks had arrived to see the Minister of Magic talking to Dumbledore.

"What's going on here?" Tonks blurted out. Clearly scared for Sirius.

"I'm sorry Miss Tonks we can not reveal any information" the Mister said calmly

"CAN'T REVEAL INFORMATION!!" screamed Tonks, her hair turning red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T REVEAL ANY INFORMATION!?!?! I'M HIS COUSIN I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"I'm sorry we just can't"

"It's all right Tonks calm down" Remus said trying to make her feel better

Tonks could here the love in his voice. It made all her anger fade away. He was the one for her.

One Hour Later

"Can we see Sirius now?"

Tonks had been pacing up and down the sidewalk for an hour

"No, not yet. We still don't know if he's out of danger"

"Argg"

"I'm so sorry about our date Remus, I really wanted this to work out"

"Yeah, me too. But Sirius is what matters right now"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek when no-one was looking. Tonks wanted to giggle but was thinking about her cousin. She smiled weakly instead.

Yet another Hour Has Gone By

"I have just been informed that Sirius in no longer in danger from the death eaters. He has been moved to St Mungo's but is in a coma. It maybe days, months or even years before he wakes up. If he wakes up."

Tonks burst into tears.

End Chapter


	5. A Shoulder to Cry On

**R&R coz i love reveiws!!!**

**Danielle **

**Chapter 5**

**A Shoulder to Cry On**

"Come on Tonks, you've been sitting here by his bed for three days, come have something to eat. I've made a picnic lunch for us."

"A picnic? You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," Tonks said with an appreciative smile.

Remus and Tonks walked silently out of Sirius' ward. They walked into a near by park and found a shady spot under a tree. Remus set out the picnic without saying anything. He gestured for Tonks to sit down.

"Thankyou Remus" Tonks said not looking at him, afraid she might cry.

"It was nothing" he said smiling.

"Not just the picnic. For everything you have done. You have been so great, you have been there for me, and I couldn't face this without you"

One tear shimmered as it rolled down her cheek. Remus gently wiped it away. Tonks smiled as he offered her something to eat.

She pulled him very close and put her arms tight around him. She buried her face in his chest and took a moment to breathe in his essence. They shared a sweet kiss.

"I am having a great time" Remus said smiling.

"Me too, you're a great kisser" Tonks said with the biggest smile on her face

"Did I just say that out loud?" said Tonks turning bright red.

Remus laughed, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her again, which was just fine with her.

Later on that day

"SIRIUS!!!"

He had just woken up from his coma. Tonks hugged him as hard as she could and then she started snogging Remus. Sirius who was completely arrogant to them even liking each other coughed loudly hoping to stop the kissing that he had basically woken up to.

"Hey Moony" Sirius said "What's going on here? Where am I? What happened?"

"Well I was kissing Tonks before you interrupted.."

"Nu-duh"

"Let me finish"

"Okay"

"You're in hospital and you were attacked by death eaters."

"Thanks

"No problem"

Sirius was allowed to go home! And later that night Sirius asked Remus if it was all because of Truth or Dare.

"Yes. Thankyou Sirius"

"Just don't snog her in front of me, its gross" he said

Remus just laughed then he remembered something.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Moony"

"Can I ask Tonks to…" he stopped.

"To?"

"Never mind"

Remus walked out of the room

End Chapter


	6. I Love You

**This is the last chapter its really short but oh-well. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic Love yas...**

**Danielle **

**Chapter 6**

**I Love You**

two months after Sirius woke up

"Nymphadora Tonks, I hope you know what you mean to me and how much I love you…." Remus was practicing in front of a mirror. And then she walked in.

"Did I hear my name?"

"There's no time like the present" Remus whispered to himself

"Tonks?"

"Did you need something?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, I hope you know what you mean to me and how much I love you"

Remus got down on one knee

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?" asked Remus as he opened a little box with a ring in it.

Tonks jumped into his arms and kissed him for what seemed like forever.

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL!"

"I love you Tonks"

"I love you too"

End Chapter

End Story


End file.
